mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Kronika/Current Timeline
Storyline The mother of Cetrion and Shinnok, Kronika is the Keeper of Time and a primordial being known as a Titan. As Keeper of Time she has shaped the Sands of Time, in a dimension between realms guiding the destinies and fates of all as she sees fit. Each timeline she creates serves to help her learn and evolve her plans as she seeks perfection. But recent events have led to an imbalance when Raiden, corrupted by Shinnok's evil after cleansing the Jinsei of Earthrealm, beheaded the fallen Elder God and irrevocably tipped the balance in the Forces of Good's favor. Displeased and angered by Dark Raiden's actions, Kronika uses her power to manipulate time and call on allies from the past and present, promising, fame, glory, power, or a new life in a New Era, where Raiden does not exist; promises she has no intent on keeping, as her true motive is Shinnok's revival so that he and Cetrion would clash as good and evil, inevitably dooming the realms to another endless loop of war. ''Mortal Kombat 11'' Kronika arrives at the Jinsei Chamber momentarily after Raiden leaves. She stops the blood draining out of Shinnok's severed head, and is disgusted with Raiden upsetting the balance of time. With Liu Kang and Kitana's palace destroyed and their Netherrealm minions crippled by the Special Forces, Kronika appears before them, rebuilding their palace by reversing time. This causes the present Raiden to be removed from existence, creating an anomaly of the younger versions of both good and evil, and thus reviving old foes that has been killed by the forces of good in the current timeline, but that does not bring Shinnok, Shang Tsung or Quan Chi back from the past. Meanwhile at the Kytinn hive, she, along with Geras and the mysterious figure, allied with Shao Kahn and his loyalists as well as members of the Black Dragon, D'Vorah and Kollector. Despite the dispute with each other, she incorporated her forces in an attempt to re-balance and reshape the world in perfect condition. At the Jinsei Chamber, she insisted Geras that the younger Shaolin Monks must live, otherwise their revenant counterparts will cease to exist. By stopping time, Geras passed the Jinsei to Kronika, so that she will be able to fulfil her goal in shaping the world. At the corridor entrance of her keep, she told Sektor, Shao Kahn and Kitana to rally her forces to ensure that the Sands of Time must stay intact, so that she can re-sculpt time. For Shao Kahn, he will reclaim the Throne of Outworld once he has killed Kotal Kahn. Sektor's plan is to reprogram the Cyber Lin Kuei and to ensure that the machines are in perfect fighting conditions. A now retired Special Forces Officer, Jax Briggs, sat on a couch watching his television, awaitng for his daughter's reply. Kronika approached to him and said that he will have a good and better future if he promised her that he will have grandchildren. Jax then accepted her allegiance. Back at the Keep, the present Liu Kang told Kronika of the failures that both Shao Kahn and the Black Dragon members are defeated, while scalping the hourglass. She once crafted the souls for Shang Tsung to gather enough souls at Shang Tsung's Island. Cetrion and present-day Jax returned from his deserted island, giving the soul crown to her. Pleased with her actions, she wore the crown to reform the timeline. Jax, however, is not satisfied for what he has done, unlike his previous iteration in which he had saved his daughter from death. Kronika then arrived at the fire gardens to insult Raiden about his devious actions that he has committed. She convinces Raiden that she will take young Liu Kang as her prisoner. Back at her keep, Kronika warned the others that Raiden's forces prepare an all-out assault soon, if he is willing to save Liu Kang and not repeat the same mistakes that they did in the previous timeline. She summoned her minions - revenant Kung Lao, Jade and Kitana - to command the Netherrealm army in the final defense against the Earthrealm and Outworld forces, especially Liu Kang, who has merged with the Thunder God's physical body. In desperation, Kronika casts a temporal reversion back to the start, causing a widespread distortion on the invaders as well as her own army, except for the Fire God Liu Kang, which Raiden merged with the revenant self, is immune to this spell. Her revenant minions attacked the Fire God, but it is of no use. The demigod Liu Kang is resilient and he still persists. She convinces Cetrion to defeat him. Lost to Liu Kang, Kronika has one final bargain for Cetrion: her essence will be transferred to Kronika. By becoming all-powerful, she rewrites history to the prehistoric age. The final battle commences as the fight between the two clash on. Determining the outcome of the battle: * If Liu Kang wins both rounds straight, The Shaolin Monk shatters Kronika's body, finally killing her. A now mortal Raiden appoints Liu Kang as Earthrealm's protector and advisor. Liu Kang states to Raiden he's unable to do the task of sculpting history alone and brings back Kitana to assist him in the sculpting of time. * If Liu Kang wins with Kronika winning at least one round, The Shaolin Monk shatters Kronika's body, finally killing her. A now mortal Raiden approaches and congratulates Liu Kang for keeping the timelines intact. Because Kronika was able to rewind time too far back, Liu Kang is unable to bring Kitana with him in the sculpting of history, Raiden offers to advise and guide Liu Kang for as long as his mortality lasts. * If Kronika wins, she beheads Liu Kang, killing him and allowing her to finalise the New Era. Category:Character Subpages Category:Current Timeline